the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
Semi-Finals: DBZUB World Tournament Saga
Round 13, Raditz VS Reppes! Round 14, Android 18 VS Majuub! Announcer: This is absolutely stunning! We've seen some pretty good matches so far, now it's time for the SEMI-FINALS!!! Raditz: Well Son, we haven't fought since you turned Chaotix... Let's see how strong you are. Reppes: I will go full out on you dad! Raditz: You DO remember, that I gained Super Saiyan 4, right? Reppes: ... Okay, now that's just not fair! Raditz: Fine, I'll only fight at furthest in... Mastered Super Saiyan. Reppes: Still doesn't seem fair, you trained inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, INSIDE A GRAVITY MACHINE FROM CAPSULE CORP! Raditz: Hard to believe that it fits inside this Capsule, huh? Reppes: ... Announcer: Okay! Fighters go to your starting positions! Raditz: Good luck. Reppes: Hmph... Announcer: FIGHT!!! Reppes teleported from his starting position and once he teleported back, he had 30 clones with him. Raditz: Playing illusions, are you? That won't work on me. Ultimate Spirit Ball! Raditz navigates his Ultimate Spirit Ball around the clones until they all fade away. Raditz: Huh? There's no one left! But where is he? Reppes: ...Right behind you. *uses "Here's a Present!"* But Raditz dodges it and counter-attacks from behind him with yet another "Here's a Present!" attack. Reppes: Sneaky bastard! Raditz: Oh sure, it's not like you tried the same strategy on your old man as well... *sarcasm* Reppes got angry and turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Raditz: It's about time you turn Super Saiyan. Raditz himself turns into Mastered Super Saiyan. Reppes tries to use a Power Blitz on him, but Raditz blocks it easily. Raditz: You think, that you can beat me with that puny attack? Big Bang KamehameHA!!! Reppes: Ultimate Galick Gun! They start a beam clash. Raditz: Kaio...Ken... Reppes: OH HECK NO!!! You are NOT just gonna Kaioken me to beat my Ultimate Galick Gun just like you did with Nappa!!! Raditz: x100! And just like he did with Nappa, he did the same to his son, Reppes. Announcer: Wow! Raditz sent Reppes flying out of the arena! Reppes teleported to the arena with Instant Transmission. Reppes: Dude, I went flying through the remains of Old Namek! Raditz: Sorry... At least you did an attack, that I actually needed to use Kaio-Ken... Good game. Reppes: The fight's not over... Raditz: Wait, wha-... Reppes: DRAGONFIST! Reppes punched Raditz through his stomach just enough to shatter his ribs and fall on the ground... Announcer: The tables have turned! Reppes knocked down Raditz like a bowling pin! If Raditz won't stand up in 10 seconds, he will lose! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4!... Raditz: NO! *(barely) stands up* Reppes: You're actually standing up Post my Dragonfist? Wow, you really are strong, Dad. Raditz: Kaio-Ken x500! Reppes: Oh shi-... Raditz: DOUBLE SUNDAY!!! Reppes: Fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-... *dissapears in space* The arena goes to an awful moment of silence. Announcer: Well, it looks like you've won, Mr. Raditz! Raditz: Wait, he's still not giving up... I can sense he's alive... Reppes: *falling down from space* ...-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits the ground* Reppes: Fine. I give up. Raditz: Stop cussing so often after all these years since the incident with the wish. Announcer: So, Reppes gave up, and Raditz WINS!!! Raditz, may I ask you a question? Raditz: What is it? Announcer: Are you Reppes' father? Raditz: Yeah, actually. Announcer: Is your wife in the crowd, cheering for you two? Raditz: Sadly she died, so no... Announcer: Oh... Carry on then. Raditz: Come son. I'll give you a Senzu Bean. Category:DBZ Category:DBZUB Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes